A punishment worse than death
by GureSan007
Summary: Fullmetal alchemist harry potter crossover When a boy is found, beaten and mangled and refuses treatment claiming that he deserves to die. What will happen when the ministry puts their help to the castle. ROYXED M for mature content R
1. Chapter 1

**ALLO! IT IS I GURESAN007 BACK TO KICK ASS! This is Royed. It is rated mature because of Yaoi Rape. Who did who? Well continue and find out…. A few chapters from now 8D…. Yes I know I'm mean. But still. If ANYTHING confuses u in the story just PM me or visit my profile to answer ur questions. Ok?**

**This takes place in the 4th year.**

**Well peeps this is the real deal! This idea used to be 100 percent original. Yes I am the ORIGINAL creator of this idea. So STOP COPYING IT! I hate it…**

**Well on that happy note! HERE'S THE STORY!**

* * *

September had finally rolled around; everyone was fidgety with excitement to have returned to Hogwarts. Three teenagers, known as the "Golden" trio, made their way through the endless grassy plains to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures. No one in the golden trio was smiling at the thought of taking care of creatures that the half giant had a soft spot for "cute" creatures. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not forgotten about the three headed dog, Fluffy that Hagrid had insisted was the cutest thing you could ever see. The thing that had always fazed Ron was that a whimpy pussy of a dog had a manlier more suitable name than the ferocious forboding creature that would kill in an instant. Rip apart flesh…. His name- Fluffy.

The wooden hut soon came into view, making the almost everyone groan that was within eyesight.

"Gathe' up, Gathe' up!" Hagrid called, beaconing all the 4th years with his burley arms. Excitement etched into ever speck of his gritty voice.

Minutes later, everyone was gathered in front of the tiny hut - none of them forgetting to put on the protective clothing (and lots of it) – and than waited for Hagrid's instructions on what to do for the dreadful class.

Hagrid was opening his beard-covered mouth to begin the prolonged lesson, when a blood curtling scream , that could be heard from miles away, reached his ears. Everyone (even the Slytherins) turned to their heads to see where the scream had come from. Each student reluctantly turned their attention towards the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow was indignantly waving its arms at some target that was too far away to be seen. This alone made all of the students flinch.

Minutes passed – not even the school git, Malfoy, said a thing. Finally Hagrid's broke through the silence like a knife, "Neville ge' Dumbl'dore," Neville just stood there in the same spot not moving an inch, shock encasing his whole body. "NEVILLE GET DUMBLEDORE!" Hagrid boomed, frusteration in his booming voice. Neville shakily left, tripping a little as Malfoy shoved his foot in front of the unexpecting Griffindor. Malfoy smirked as Neville tried to regain his composure but completely and utterly failed. But the pudgy boy had immediately jumped up and began sprinting towards the castle.

After Neville disappeared from sight Hagrid and the rest of his shocked class anxiously began to unanimously walk towards to the whomping willow. Each one afraid of what they'd find.

Minutes that felt like hours passed by before the class finally began to reached the Whomping Willow. Many un-expecting teenagers buried their heads in their hands or turned their head to the Forbidden Forest at the grotesque sight.

"Oh my…" Hermione whispered to herself as she kept her eyes locked onto the boyThe brunette flinched over and over again when the thin branches profusely hit the boy. Tears rapidly built up in the corners of Hermiones eyes as she stepped closer to examine the scene. _Why was no one helping him? _She thought but a voice played oh so lightly in the back of her haed: … _In a way all humans are intrigued by pain_

A boy with golden hair and blank amber eyes sat at the trunk of the retched tree not even showing any signs of noticed that the whomping willow was still lashing him except for a look of pain that played on his faces as the class surveyed him – the boy was a horrifying sight. The strange boy had a gaping hole in his stomach where his organs should've been. Most cringed as they traced their eyes around him, he wore a blood red coat with a chipped metal blade pertruding from the coat. Id the students would have looked closer they would have seen his automail hand.. But in all honaest truth they couldn't tell what was blood and what was something else.. The ensemble was accompanied with blood drenched combat boots, and bloody gloves that could once be called white. It was an intriguing sight. No one had ever seen something so grotesque yet…. interesting.

Tears escaped Hermione's eyes and many others, as they were shocked by the horrifying sight. Many were dragged out of their train of thought as Dumbledore strode toward the infuriated Whomping Willow that had just quit beating up the blonde enigma.

Shock flashed across Dumbledore's face as he too came upon the scene. The old man swiftly weaved through the indignant branches and reached the fallen boy.

Dumbledore immediately extended his left arm in an attempt to carry the boy to the infirmary. A gloved hand reached and grabbed the headmaster's right arm saying "I killed him…It's all my fault," he said, tears pouring down the boy's face as Dumbledore tried to shush hum. The boys still continued, this time yelling, "DON'T SAVE ME! I DERSERVE TO DIE!" a coughing fit emerged as blood escaped from the blonde's mouth as he finished his spasm.

Ignoring the boy's wishes Dumbledore picked him up with ease and half ran half jogged towards the magical castle.

Whispers could be heard as everyone discussed what had just happened.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, his eyes the size of saucers.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, each wondering the same questions:

_Who was that boy?_

The most chilling question that hung in the air was_ Who did he kill?_

* * *

**Review…. U know u want to…. I hope….. Well if ya want the next chapter soon… REVIEW GODDAMIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ALLO! I was ORIGINALLY gonna update this last night… I GOT IT UP DIDN'T I????? I hope ya peeps like this! It's the first chapter in Ed's POV. **

**This is ROYED. I do not plan on writing too many lemons. It's not gonna be all like **

**Ed: "hey Roy lets fuck" **

**NONONONONONO!!! I DESPISE that shit! I am ACTUALLY try to keep the people in character as I do this. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!! XD**

_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep for not all nightmares are imagined..._

**A punishment worse than death**

Whispering flowed into Ed's already overflowing head as he felt like he had died a1,000 deaths. A gaping hole that was in his stomach that could be seen from many feet away and many of his ribs were either fractured or completely broken. Though the physical pain that Ed was enduring was rather atrocious- the pain that he felt the most was in his shattered soul…

Memories of everything seemed to shatter as everyone stared and pointed at his mangled body. He did not deserve sympathy… It was his fault that Al was dead…. _He _killed Al … His own brother… Ed continued to tell himself these crude words tears making involuntarily welled up in his blank golden orbs. He tried to force himself to stop crying, but the tears still profusely ran down his bruised face.

The alchemist stared at the many teenagers in black robes, purposefully keeping his face emotionless. No one should feel sorry for him… he deserved what he was getting.

A giant man with a wiry beard looked down at Edward and began to yell at a bystander who was obviously not paying attention Their voices were bleach out to Ed all he could do was think_ Leave me to die_. He wanted to say this but found that he did not have enough strength to even fulfill such a simple task. _I'm so pathetic _was all Ed could think before he spontaneously fallen into a pit of darkness and old memories.

* * *

A veil of unwanted memories lifted from the boys soggy eyes as he saw an elderly man kneeling on his purple robe looking thoughtfully at Ed. When Ed had finally opened his eyes he remembered seeing an expression of genuine surprise on the old man's sparkling blue eyes. After the minutes of surprise was over, the old man positioned his hands in a way to pick the young boy up. At this gesture Ed first decided to run, when he found that he couldn't move Ed just simply whispered, "I killed him… It's all my fault," A fresh new wave of tears came tumbling down Edward's face as Dumbledore attempted to shush Ed, but Ed continued, this time yelling feeling sharp pains in his lungs as he did so, "DON'T SAVE ME! I DERSERVE TO DIE!"

Many gasped at this but Ed did not care _He DID deserve to die… For killing his own brother!!!_ At this Dumbledore looked through Ed with his gleaming half-moon spectacles that reflected the blinding sun. The way that the elderly man looked at Ed it was as though the man was staring through Edward to depict whether he was trustworthy or not. Eventually the old man must have decided, for he picked Ed up (much to Edward's dismay) and carried him across the grounds.

Ed gave the man questioning glares. _IS THIS MAN SENILE!!!_ He kept on thinking to himself, hoping that he would just die right there…

The elderly looked down at Ed with empathy written all over his beard-covered face.

* * *

The castle was in shock by the appearance of the strange boy. Many unanswered questions and rumors floated among the castle, much like the candles used to keep light. The biggest and most repetitive question was _who did the boy kill?_

Three teenagers that sat on the table marked with red and gold each one discussing their point of views.

"Do you reckon that that kid is," a red- headed boy continued then looked around to make sure nobody was in ear shot before continuing "that he is with, you-know-who?"

A black haired boy who bore a lightning shaped scar pensated for a while than said, "No, I don't think so, but we should still keep an eye on him."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement than began to eat their dinner in silence. Each one still mulling over the situation.

* * *

"Dear lord. What happened to this boy, Albus," a shocked madam Pomffrey whispered not taking her worried eyes off of the boy.

Albus looked at madam Pomfrey solemnly then replied, "I wish I only knew…" The old man trailed off staring at the boy's face.

It had been 3 days since the boy had been bandaged and healed to the best of the nurse's abilities, but no one was sure whether the mysterious boy would survive another day…

Dumbledore remembered when he first brought the boy in, him and Madam Pomffrey had discovered more than they bargained for… The boy had a metal arm and leg. This was a technology that amazed Dumbledore, but the more Dubledore saw the boy the more he felt urgent that this be kept secret until a different day…

Dumbledore was dragged away from his thoughts as he finally realized that there was two golden easy were lifelessly staring at him. Before Dumbledore could properly welcome the boy, the boy asked, "Who are you?" The boy paused a second purposefully not giving Dumbledore enough time to answer than urgently inquired, "more importantly, _who am I_"

**A/N: Well it is DONE! I am sooooooo sorry these chapters are short! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED SO THE MORE CHAPTERS THE LONGER!! And I'm kind of in the process of writing a book… So yeah… I might put a little excerpt from it on here one of these days… ;;**

**REVIEW!!!! XD I get more motivation that way!**

**AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I WANT TO MAKE THE PEEPS HAPPY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: . .. Reviews are the happy crack that I don't do… SO REVIEW GOSHDARN YOU!**

**HOMG! I haven't updated in a while! SO this shall be my punishment! YOU PEEPS CHOOSE! ;-;**

**Write a 10,000 word chapter in a month… **

**5 drawings for A Punishment Worse than Death (yes anime)**

**10 Random Drawings (yes anime)**

**Update every week or two for 10 posts…**

**Yes you choose the punishment for me not updating enough… Why am I doing this? Well I want the peeps to know that "I'M STILL HERE!!!!!!!!!"**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

A blanket of silence hung over the hospital wing as the boy's question hung in the air. No one answered him… An old man and a middle- aged woman just stared at him none of them daring to answer his question. At this the boy turned his face to face the unnaturally white walls. He didn't want to face the people in the room.

A feeing of coldness lay on the amber boy's leg right leg. The minute the boy pulled the white covers up he began to scream- there was a metal arm resting next to his leg… _His arm?!!_… Panic encased the boy as he then saw that his left leg was also that of metal. He was a freak… How many people had limbs made of metal?!!!!!

"Mister…" Dumbledore started then abruptly stopped realizing that the boy's identity was unknown to them.

At this the boy just gave the blue-eyed man a stern look, wishing that everybody could just leave him ALONE! In less than five minutes he had found out that he had NO memories, had a metal arm and leg! _I really am a freak! _The boy remarked to himself wondering how he came across limbs such as those.

Dumbledore had realized that the boy with the strange limbs was upset… Could you blame him? As though to comfort the boy Albus extended his left arm and grasped the boy's left arm- trying to comfort the poor lost soul. When Dumbledore's leathery skin first touched the boy, the boy had flinched then tensed. As though he had not felt the hand of an adult figure in years…

The blonde boy looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes and instantly began to cry. He had no idea why he was crying, it felt as though he were trying to drain many sins that he had committed.

The headmaster looked down at the boy with a questioning glance, but decided to remain silent. Madam Pomffrey decided it best to draw the curtains so wondering eyes couldn't stumble upon the scene, and bustled to her office.

It must have been hours before the boy finally fell asleep, but that did not change the fact that the boy was still whimpering. Dumbledore eventually left the hospital wing realizing that it was dark and dinner would be starting soon. With that the lost boy lay there moaning and whispering things that no one could understand.

"Al!" a blonde boy known as Ed whispered excitedly, "After all this time, it will be only a matter of hours before we are returned to normal!" Ed placed his trademark grin upon his face than turned back to the pool of red water.

Al gazed at his older brother and then said with obvious happiness in his tiny voice, "Don't worry brother we will return you to normal first!"

It was too good to be true, they finally had everything they needed in order to create the philosopher's stone! This time Ed would make sure there was no one to sabotage their plans to become human! NOTHING would get in the way of Ed and Al's plans… not this time. They had waited for too long!

Ed hurriedly clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground not realizing that he made a mistake, a mistake that would cost him.

"BROTHER!" the suit of armor screamed lifting his leather hand towards Edward. Panic encased into it's once childlike voice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

"NOOOOO," A blonde haired boy screamed as he jumped out of his

bed, unnaturally pale.

Madam Pomfrey scurried out of her office to see what all of the commotion was about. When she had heard the boy scream, she had thought that the poor thing was being tortured.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the nurse interrogated staring directly at the blonde.

Ignoring the questions the blonde finally whispered tears falling down his boyish cheeks, "I don't know" as an afterthought he whispered "just the distant memories of a long faded dream."

The boy was given a quizzical look by the nurse before he fell onto the cold stone and began to whimper silently. Pride meant nothing at that moment- nothing meant anything. For what is the meaning of life if you have no memories?

For this was truly a punishment worse than death...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

**A/N yes I know it's UBER short! Don't flame me because of it! I was DETERMINED to update today… .. SO COMMENT AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP! also I was just wondering how I'm doing on keeping the peeps in Character! That's the reason why this fic has taken so long to update... ;-; SO PLEASE TELL MEH!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: RAWR!!! I AM SO SORRY! I have been.. grounded… I only failed 2 classes… ;;;; Yeah… SO technicall I'm grounded until my birthday (15.8)… But WAHAHAHHAHAHAH I sneak on! RAWR! I am so sorry! TWT I wouldn't blame you for hating meh!!!!!!! **e(moemoemoemoemo)**

Disclaimer: I am WAY too lazy to write Harry Potter or FMA... ;;;; SoI think you get the idea. loll

PLEASE DON'T HATE MEH PEEPS!!!!!!!!

* * *

It had been one month since the boy had been found and all he could remember was that his name was Edward and that he did not like to be called short. Life so far had been hard, but he had been almost been healed and tonight would be his first appearance to the rest of the castle. 

When Dumbledore had first told Ed about magic, he at first found it dodgy, but began to accept it. Only after Dumbledore turned his milk into a rat. Which was much less grotesque if you asked him… Ever since that Edward had a newfound respected the man.

The old man had told Edward that he would be able to study magic with the 3rd years, because well.. he was smart. Or at least that's when Dumbledore told him, but he had the feeling that the actual reason was that he didn't want Ed picking on the first years… or visa versa. So Ed read book after book determined not to be stuck with the stupid first years (1).

Today was no different. In the area of his white hospital (god he hated hospitals) he was burying his head into Defense against the dark arts FOR DUMMIES (sorry couldn't resist)… actually he was reading Defense against the Dark arts year 3 by… (I have no Idea… I DO have a life, you know!!!!! Or else I am too lazy to go through the Harry Potter books…you decide…)

Ed tore himself away from the book that he was reading to turn to the clock. It would be half an hour before the Headmaster would announce Edward. _Might as well get ready_ Ed thought sighing as he got out of bed. Turning to a tiny dresser next to him he dragged out his signature clothing (Renovated by a house elf) and drew the curtain that surrounded Edward's bed. From then he took off the pajamas that he ALWAYS wore and dressed himself.

After the process of dressing was over the boy turned his head towards the clock to find that he had ten minutes before the old man would escort Ed.

The ten minutes passed by quickly as he paced from one side of the hospital wing to the other. Eventually the old man came though and they made their way to the great hall. They walked for about 5 minutes nether one of them talking. Ed just stared at the castle' s mysteries every once in a while letting out a squeal of surprise.

The old man swung open the giant doors to the great hall and stared at the chattering students. Dumbledore smiled at them then motioned Edward to follow him. It seemed like miles to the head table, but instead of getting tugs of nervousness he felt well normal- as though it were only he and Dumbledore in this grand room.

As students were being to notice Ed most of them gasped or whispered about his strange appearance. _I've had worse_ Ed grumpily thought then as an afterthought he thought _Have I?_

After many painstaking minutes Ed and the headmaster finally reached the table that loomed over all of the students. When Dumbledore eventually reached his spot, Ed stood behind the headmaster's chair to look over the students.

Before saying the announcements Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced, "This year we have amongst us a new student: Edward," the old man paused than continued, "since as many of you have noticed, he has missed the sorting ceremony, so we shall sort him before our feast."

Many eyes turned with questioning looks directed at Dumbledore. Suddenly a middle aged woman appeared with a1 black hat that was in poor condition and a raggedy stool. She set the stool down and motioned Ed to come forward to put the hat on. Which made Ed look at her as though she were mad. With a sigh he complied.

Slowly the blonde walked forward and put the hat on. Ed jumped a little as he suddenly heard a voice in his ear. _You're the new kid eh? _Ed nodded his answer- shock written on his face. He knew magic could be freaky, but why the HELL was there a HAT talking to him!!!!!. _Hmm… which house… I can't seem to get into your memories… hmm… I wonder why? Usually people with amnesia can be cured with Albus's help.. No you are a special case arean't you? Or are you just blocking the memories… You must have been through something and you're definitely tougher to sort than that Potter kid._

Suddenly the hat yelled, its voice echoing, "You shall be in GRIFFINDOR!"

The, could hear a deafening roar… But alas… took into their Griffindors, while many Slytherins (I know they don't deserve to be capitalized) liberty to glare at the cheering table and attempt to hex them. But two identical flaming red hair boys got them ten times worse.

Ed took the only place left. Which was next to a red- headed who identified herself as Ginny. The meal went on without much excitement. When the meal was over Ed followed a pack of the people who sat at his table, to their common room. The process took ages, as they had onto moving staircases and into hidden doors… Lets just say Ed was ready to kill something due to frustration and lack of sleep, before he FINALLY reached the tower in which was protected by a portrait.

When Ed entered the red and gold common room he didn't even care to look around, the first thing he did was go up even more stairs that were marked as BOYS' DORMITORY and then entered. From then he located a door that had plastered on it "3RD years". When Ed had entered the circular room he found a trunk that had EDWARD in gold scroll on top of it. Soon the blonde collapsed onto the bed with the leather trunk at its foot and fell into a long forgotten dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yes it is short… That's how I roll… For now. REVIEW GOSHDARNIT! IT IS MY HAPPY CRACK!!!!! (emoemoemeoemo) Sorry if I forgot or made it all weird sounding... I am TIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: PLEASE PEEPS DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!! 

(1) wahahahahahahah this is how I treat the stupid freshmen…. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**OH I forgot to /N: YAY FOR SNEAKING ON MY BROTHERS PC!!!!!!!!! OwO**

**add this in my last authors note! No He was not originally going to remember his name is Edward… But I didn't want to give him a different name… (emo)**

**WARNING: ROY is kind of OOC… From my standards. I haven't watched FMA in almost 5 months… So keep that in mind. I also haven't read HP in well over 7 months….**

**GAH! Sorry I had to take this off… I forgot to edit it… SO peeps thought snape was Royo… D: Which is all confusing! Because Roy is HOTT While snape is kind of ugly!!!!! (no offense Snape luvers!!!!!!!) Sorry peeps! Thanx for bringing it to meh attention!**

OoOoOoOo

The night seemed to last forever. Even though Edward had not been plagued by his routine nightmares he constantly woke up in the night. After the fourth time of waking up, covered in sweat, he had decided to not attempt to fain sleep, armed with a mountain of books, Edward made his was to the common room.

When the boy had entered the common room he could help not to be amazed. Since he hadn't paid attention to it earlier, now that he thought of it, it was magnificent. There was a raging fire in a black fireplace surrounded by many comfortable looking red chairs. One stood out the most- it was a BIG red chair.

Ed dashed to the BIG chair and took out Potions year 3 by… (Haven't we gone through THIS before I do have a life… Kind of…!!!) Before the blonde knew it students were beginning to grumpily get up. Deciding to get ready for class, he set down his book and walked out of the portrait hole, hoping that he could find his way to the great hall.

He walked for what seemed like hours wandering the castle. While he walked he stretched his arms and legs, jumping a little as he felt the hardness of the prosthetic limbs. Even though he had live with this abnormality since he could remember (which wasn't very long), he still felt disturbed by the fact that his natural limbs were no longer there.

"BACK FIEND!" and portrait screamed at the boy. Turning around Edward stared at the portrait with wide eyes. A knight pointed and yelled at him through the portrait.

Wiping his eyes with his white gloves Edward stared transfixed. After a few moments of staring the boy laughed. It felt weird to laugh… it felt weird to even smile, but the boy did so as if this were just an amicable dream. Deciding to continue on his quest Ed embarked and headed down a corridor that seemed to be wider then the rest.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw the signature doors that marked the entrance of the great hall. When he stepped through the doors he was shocked to only see grumpy teachers sitting to eat their porridge. None of the students had dared to get out of their common rooms, much like the undead. With a sigh Edward sat onto the wooden bench and scooped out some of the thick porridge from on of the metal containers.

When Ed was about halfway through with his porridge, many students were beginning to populate the four different tables. A grunt escaped Ed- He hated everyone staring at him many of the students had gawked at him which made him feel on display. With that he left the great hall without finishing his porridge, not hearing professor McGonagle yelling his name.

Seconds had passed before the middle- aged woman could catch up with his swift stride. "Mr.- I mean Edward, why are you not wearing your uniform?" McGonagle demanded. Holding out a piece of parchment for Edward to grab. Looking down Edward saw himself wearing his black ensemble with a red coat, which the house elves had so kindly mended.

Edward first grabbed the parchment then responded, as he looked over the schedule, "What uniform professor?"

At first McGonagle looked taken it back then began muttering something about Diagon alley and things like that. But Ed was not paying attention he was too engrossed reading the schedule:

_Potions (double)_

_Transfiguration_

_Divination_

_Defense against the Dark arts_

_Care of magical creatures_

A sigh escaped from Ed as he yet again looked over the schedule not even noticing when McGonagle had left.

"Might as well ask Ginny," Ed whispered to himself.

With that thought in mind Edward turned around and decided to chance the great hall. Turning around the boy walked through the doors which he immediately regretted after the eyes that were so diligently focused on their friends now turned to Ed. Grunting Ed Stomped towards the Gryffindor table with fists clenched.

Spotting the red head in the crowd, he decided to hurriedly dominate the seat next to her. At first Ginny looked at him curiously then saw the piece of parchment in his hand that she assumed was a schedule. Edward slowly lifted it, showing in to the girl without a word.

Lifting her hand up above her mouth so no one could see she her mouth filled with food Ginny quickly said, "Double potions, on your first day at that." As an afterthought she added, "That's really going to make Harry and Ron happy."

Looking at Ginny for a second he wondered who these Ron and Harry people were. Deciding not to ask Ed began interrogating the red head about where each class was and how to go about getting into it. After Ginny explained for what seemed like hours, Edward was finally able to get the hell out of the great hall. Dashing out he couldn't hear Ginny crying "wait!"

Finally getting out of the overly crowded Great Hall, He began to walk down dungeons and corridors. Looking around no pictures lay here. And the once amicable air turned into a sort of lamentable air. Seeing light, the golden eyed boy slowly tiptoed to the door and looked through the door that was oh so slightly jarred.

Peering inside of the room he saw two men talking. One of them had hair the length of his shoulders with unnaturally greasy hair and the most hideous nose. While the second man was tall also with black hair, but his hair was shorter and he had blue eyes. They were both wearing black ankle length robes. Which for a reason that Edward didn't know he almost started laughing at the second man for a weird reason beyond himself he kept on imagining a man that looked awfully similar to the second man, wearing a blue uniform, much similar to a military uniform. He couldn't really get a good image in his mind but all he really noticed was the ass cape in his minds eye.

Suddenly he heard talking from inside.

"look Mustang," The man with the black hair whispered. "This is my classroom, don't get too cocky just because you're in the ministry."

Shaking his head slightly as if to get rid of all weird or else unnatural thoughts the boy strained his hearing to hear them talking, When he strained his ears as if to hear them he began to hear students beginning to walk down the corridor. Sighing a little Edward assumed that this had been the potions room and entered, making the occupants inside jump.

With a smirk the boy made his way through the desks and decided to sit in the back, where he could have time to think and do other things. Pulling out the chair, the boy fluidly sat into it. And in one smooth motion he pulled his legs from the stone floor and on top of the damaged wooden desk, then proceeded to leaning back in his chair. After he accomplished this he stuffed his hands into his red jacket and carefully watched the students file in, each with a look of pure loathing- or else only the ones wearing red and gold.

No one sat next to Edward though, but he didn't care he didn't much like people gawking or even near him at that. The bell rang and many of the students made a mental note NOT to make Snape angry, for he looked livid. No one even mentioned the new face in the room.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform, Mr. No name?" Snape hissed with malice in every word. At this many of the Slytherines laughed, like the gits they truly are. The other that Edward knew as Mustang sat in the shadows, smirking.

Edward looked up at the crooked nosed man, smirking. "Proffesor, I didn't have a uniform" He told the truth, but he didn't think that the hooked nosed man would really give a damn.

The greasy haired man scrutinized the boy for a second as though he were thinking of a retort. "20 points from Gryffindor, for sitting improperly in your chair then." With that the man smirked down at the boy before turning around. Many Gryffindors let out groans.

"It's the first day too" Edward heard a female say. He didn't care.

Writing down on the board Snape began the class, telling what to do, what ingredients they needed and which page to turn to. Grunts and moans came with this as the teenagers slowly trudged towards the ingredient cupboard. All were whispering about Ed.

OOoOoOoO

Halfway through the period the blonde was already done with his potion. It wasn't hard. All you had to do was cut up things and follow the directions. To Edward it was a talent less subject. Closing his eyes he unwilling drifted off into a sleep he was sure to be filled with nightmares.

OoOoOoOo

When Edward opened his eyes, he knew the dream had begun. Willing his eys to open. He knew this was just going to be a nightmare that he would regret having later. When he did not wake, the blonde decided to just ride the dream out and see where it took him.

Looking around the blonde saw a big white building and to his left was a suite of armor that was always haunting his dreams as though the suite of armor wished to drive him mad. Sighing Edward stepped forward, from the very moment he stepped the blode realized that this was not going to be one of the usual dreams. He was not in control of this dream, his memories were.

Soaking in the scenery the boy began to make his way up the steps and through the doors. A sea of blue overcame him as he saw the same uniforms that he had imagined the strange man in. Not able to control his actions, he just watched his other self.

"Nii-San," the armor whispered. The blonde had obviously pissed. Which made Edward question why he was so pissed in this dream.

"That Colonel Bastard!" The other Edward screamed making many heads turn towards the brothers. When the vein in Edwards forehead began to appear the suite of armor put his hands up as though trying to calm Edward down, it didn't work. "We were so close and he just HAD to call us from our mission, because of some EMERGENCY! Well guess what go to hell you dumb fuck of a colonel!"

"Mr. Elric," a blonde woman said her hair was in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and a face that didn't seem shocked at the loudness of the boy's visit. In a monotone voice she added, "The colonel needs to see you. We have…"

"EDWARD NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!!!!!!!!!" The blonde suddenly yelled.

OoOoOoOo

"ugh," The blonde woke with a fright, to find a man with medium length black hair glaring at him. At this the boy just sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Professor, I'm done with my potion." He was surprised when he almost called the man "Mustang"

At these words the man smirked before saying, "Then make another one." The man known as Mustang had sounded deadly.

Pursing his lips and clamping his fists he resisted the urge to beat the crap out of the man. Instead he said with malice in every syllable, "What do you want me to make, Professor."

The man gave the boy a smirk before whispering, "Surprise me."

This made the boy glare at the other even more. His breath smelled of Alcohol and his was the most hittable thing that the boy had ever seen. With a sigh the boy got up from his chair and made his way to the potions cupboard to make yet another potion. With that the other man left.

OoOoOoOo

When potions ended many gave a sigh of relief, while Edward groaned. He had not had enough time to make his potion and he knew he would pay dearly for it. Trying to go out of the door unnoticed, a hand went on his shoulder and someone whispered. "Where are you going Edward? Didn't I say for you to make another potion?"

The man heard the boy grumble something about not having enough time. With a theatrical sigh Mustang said with frustration lacing his words. "Two weeks detention, meet me here everyday at 5:30 sharp."

When Edward looked back he saw Snape grinning, the hooked nosed man obviously enjoyed Mustang torturing the boy.

"yes, sir." The boy groaned before leaving the room.

OOoOo

**GAH! It was LITERALLY killing me to write this… I felt like they were so OOC! IT KILLED ME!!!!!! DDDDDDDDD: So now I shall reread HP and rewatch FMA… Because I am so DISGUSTED! Sorry if it was confusing at all….**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I SWEAR**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. . . it's only been 8 months!!!!!!! –cough- yeah you guys really should murder me…. oh begginning suuuuxers... sorry for the short chapter next one will maybe be longer -nocommittedcough-**

Transfiguration passed with a flash as did care for magical creatures. Ed had soon learned that Gryffindors and Slytherins do in fact hate each other. Something that was very apparent. Looking at his parchment Ed groaned at the thought of going to Defense against the Dark arts. Not that he wasn't curious to learn more about the subject but that damn smirking professor had made his day a hell of a lot worse.

"GAH! YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled at no one in particular. Maybe the professor would hear him he thought. But he had better not get his hopes up.

The cool air stung at his face the clouds looked dark and ominous making Edward think of rain… and kittens. 'Nii-san' Edward heard the little boy voice in his head countless times a day. Haunting. It was so familiar Edward knew that the voice was important to him. . . but whom did it belong to?

"why do I yearn to hear your voice?" Edward whispered to himself.

OOoOoO

You have got to be kidding me Edward thought to himself when he entered the DADA room. The smirking son of a bitch was right there calmly chatting to a man with a weird eye.

Class had almost started and there was only one seat available. Which so happened to be next to a black haired boy. Gruffly Edward made his way to the seat heavily sat down and waited for the class to be over with. Anything to be rid of Mustang.

The bell rang making a man with a fake eye; a wooden leg and rurly hair come to the front of the classroom.

"I am professor Moody. This-" he motioned to the STILL smirking man "Professor Mustang." Many of the girls sighed at this… Even a few guys much to Edwards shock.

"Today I was instructed to do buggarts" Moody grumbled. It was obvious that he didn't want to. "You guys know the drill. Get in line." Moody then took out a wardrobe, for his pocket?

Edward was of course at the back of the line. Mainly dumb things came out of the closet. When a boy named Neville went up it seemed as though everyone knew what to expect though Edward didn't. Then he saw Snape.

"Why the hell is Snape coming out of wardrobes?!" Edward yelled. It was kind of creepy. Like a peeping Tom if you will. Some of the people started giggling which frustrated Edward. Then he saw it professor Mustang smirking. If only he could punch him then and there.

After what seemed to be half an hour it was finally Edwards turn to challenge the thing. Then it occurred to him. What did he fear? Would this be a clue to his past? Probably something else to frustrate himself Edward though.

When he first approached the boggart changed into something that didn't even look human. One person stood next to the container, a blond with… golden eyes? A shriek the boggart gave that masqueraded as a 'mini- Edward'. (to make you less confused… think of the first episode of FMA)

Edward felt tears dribble down his eyes. He lifted a gloved hand to wipe it away and immediately wondered what had just occurred. The boggart would not cease to torment him as a suite of armor he saw in his nightmares appeared.

"Nii-san," It whispered kindly then morphed into a human that looked much like himself. On it's arm was a snake devouring it's own tail. "You did this to me." It was no longer kind it's eyes seared with hatred.

"Like that could affect me!" Edward yelled at it. "I don't even know whom the hell that is" He then punched the boy. Which made the buggart take a form that he least expected. It was Mustang. One that looked the same except for his blue uniform.

"Fullmetal!" The boggart Mustang yelled.

A smirk flickered across Edwards face. It was familiar, but the pain in his chest would not cease. "Hello, Colonel long time no see."

"Cut the crap Edward." Boggart Mustang spat. "I know about the red water. The humonculi came after you again. Didn't they Edward." The boggart Mustang stepped closer and grabbed his shoulders. The boggart then leaned his face in towards Edward.

What the Hell!!!! Was all Edward could think. There was a boggart way to close to comfort. What was happening. Edward turned his face to the professor Mustang. The smirk was no longer on his face. Pain. That was what Edward felt.

"You're Envy aren't you." It wasn't a question. Edward knew who the bogart was.

Within seconds there was a green haired palm tree standing where the boggart mustang once was.

"How did ya know pipsqueak?" The green haired man said. Edward knew it was the boggart then why did he feel such pain? Was this the power of the boggart? "Not going to say anything are you? So like you. I can't believe that you're actually my brother." Edward was then kicked in the gut. "You wallow in such regret. Your going to miss him aren't you? The Mustang on the other side. I wouldn't blame ya seeing as you-" Edward then punched Envy with his automail arm.

Edward looked wildly around the room to only find blank stares look at him.

Turning away from the boggart he began to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Elric," The boggart had turned into Mustang again.

"Sorry," Edward said sarcastically with his smirk in place. "I don't waste my time on idiot colonels like you." With that he left the room. With that the boggart exploded.

oOoOo

THIS IS TO MAKE PEOPLE LESS CONFUSED- Boggart turned into ed and al's past basically, the it turned into Al (armor), then into a humonculi (who? Well that's a secret. And no it is NOT an OC. There are no OC's in this fic), then it turned into Roy, then Envy, Then Roy again… why so many? Because the Boggart is confused with Ed because of his amnesia it doesn't know what the Edward with no memories would fear…

oOoOoO

The class exploded into whispers. The main drifts of the conversations were 'what the hell'. The golden trio looked shocked at the door. Harry just grunted, no one had gone through what he did. Like Edward would have nearly as bad of a past as his.

Professor Mustang then sauntered townards the door and left to follow the boy.

"Edward!" The professor shouted towards the retreating blonde. The blonde didn't stop. "Dammit Edward stop now!"

At this the boy turned around, his eyes in a glare. "Fuck off, Mustang." Then he turned around and began to walk away.

Roy's eye twitched and he quickened his pace in order to catch up to the young man. When he had caught up with the boy he grabbed his right arm, which felt of… metal?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Edward yelled then elbowed the man in the gut.

"fsfhioesjp" Roy groaned holding his gut. He groaned loudly and curled into a ball. His stomach throbbed with pain.

"A-are you ok?!" Edward asked startled, he had not meant to hit the man. . . with his metal arm.

"Very!" Roy retorted his eye twitching. He made a movement to get up again then found himself still committed to the floor. "Fuck. .. Edward. First you have a boggart of me then you punch me for me wanting to know why the hell I was a colonel and why it wasn't me but was at the same time!" Roy was confused beyond belief. There was no one else in the word besides himself who had a smirk like that! Except maybe some of the people in the ministry. Especially that Malfoy. But he didn't count! If Roy were that ugly he would suicide without a doubt.

"Sorry professor I don't know," Edward mumbled as he looked down at the older man who was now trying to get up again. Holding out his hand he helped the black haired man up.

After 30 minutes of wandering the hallways Edward finally realized that he had no idea where the hell he was going and to make everything even more dandy he was carrying a 160 pound man (I think Roy would be around that weight. . .) in a huge castle.

"Fuuuuuuck," Edward groaned.

The black haired man gave him a curious glance which swiftly turned to one of 'I hate you' which wasn't very convincing.

"Don't look at me that way it's not my- ok so it is-" Roy continued to glare. "Fine it is my fault! There you happy?!"

Roy scoffed. "Yes being hit with your arm, which is harder the rock if you hadn't notice, in the gut and having to be dragged through this damn castle because I can't walk. Yes, I am so happy that you can admit that it in fact is your fault."

Edward sighed. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you were being sarcastic." He knew what the professor meant, but he refused to make the older man make him look like an idiot.

The air was cold and Edward realized that they were in the deep depths of the dungeons where Edward had no idea where the hell they were. "Do you know where we are?" Edward groaned. He hadn't wanted to ask for help especially from this guy.

Ed's question had been meet with a theatrical moan then Roy began to try to move around. It had been quite annoying to be put onto the boy's back, but it wasn't as bad as trying to walk. Oh that would have been misery. "You have got to be kidding me, Shrimp! One task go to either the hospital wing or my private chambers and you get lost! Really! I can't believe my job is to look after you!"

Twitching a little the blonde replied childishly, "I'm not short." Suddenly the rest of the man's sentence registered (Even though Edward was still trying to forget the short part!). "Why the hell would you need to look after me?" The boy was genuinely curious.

The man paused for a moment creating an awkward silence. Though the tension seemed to be able to be cut into a knife, Edward trampled on. He saw a set of stairs which was only a few yards away. When the man never said anything Edward said, "Let's go up these stairs there should be more people up there. Edward heard Roy grumble something but did not hear him all he could think of was how his back was going to hate him for having to carry such a heavy person up what seemed to be millions of stairs.

Stepping on the first step Edward felt Roy began to move around. "Sto-!" Edward began but found himself falling through what seemed to be the stairs.

"Damn it!" He heard Roy half shout. A weight was on top of Edward in an awkward position from all angles.

"G-get off me!" Edward shouted and could feel a blush appear on his cheeks.

"It's pitch black here!" Roy exclaimed, of course stating the obvious! "And if you haven't forgotten, boy, you bruised my gut so I can barely move!" He seemed to be a lot more yelling since the blond had come to the castle then he had done in his entire life.

The room around him and Mustang was pitch black, the floors were definitely stone the only thing that Edward knew was… nothing.

"Snap your fingers, Colonel!" Edward snapped. Then covered his mouth, what the hell had he just said! Snap your fingers? What good would that do if the were in a dark room? Suddenly a mental image of burning flames passed through his head.

"Snap my- what? You really are delusional," The man that was STILL on top of the blond shifted his weight as though he were trying to move.

"Get off me." Wheezed Edward, his small frame couldn't take much more of the man's weight. Suddenly Edward felt free as the weight finally came off of him.

"Now that we're finally alone, I demand some answers"

Edward paused for a moment. What was he supposed to say, no of course not?! Edward nodded then realized that the man couldn't see him nodding so replied with a 'yes'.

There was something entrancing about the older man that Edward could not resist.

"Why the hell is your arm so hard. . . and you're leg I think you broke my knee when we landed with that left of yours. And if you say 'solid muscle' I won't restrain myself from strangling you later." Though Roy was laying on his back now next to the buy he could still feel him freeze next to him. There was something in his chest that Roy could not feel. It wasn't hatred, no he had felt that emotion too many times to not realize if it were that.

"Metal," The boy croaked. He could feel his throat tightening and his eyes beginning to water. "Before you ask, I don't know what they are or else what the hell happened to make me have metal limbs. All I know is that they are there." Why the Hell was he telling this bastard these things? Maybe it was because they were stuck in a room that had no windows or no apparent doors and they might die. Roy froze when he had heard the blonde say this. He had been expecting a much less confusing answer. He thought maybe it had been a spell that the boy had put on himself.

This burning won't stop, Roy thought and self consciously gripped his chest. It was as though the boys pain were his own. Wait… was he in love?! No way! Not 'sexy bachelor Roy Mustang'. He took pride in being straight, now he was not only crushing on a man but a 17 year old boy. He must have done something horribly wrong in his past life to even deserving this.

"Sleep," Roy commanded. He couldn't hear the blonde speak anymore or else he might say or do something that he regretted. The blond was taken it aback by the man's words, but then self consciously move closer to the man and fell into an non restful sleep.

oOoOo

When Edwards eyes opened he knew yet again the nightmare had begun. Every time he dreamed it was a nightmare so why would this dream be any different from the others. The surroundings were pitchblack like it was when he fell asleep. This was a dream right? Why else would he feel warmth like he were being held in somoene's arms. Suddenly the boy felt something warm like another set of lips pressing against his own. Then he realized that no, this was not a nightmare nor a dream of any kind.

oOoOo

**A/N: OMG! Cliffhanger! Not really…. I wanted to do more… but its midnight and I should be sleeping… yummy school. I think I might not go to school tomorrow…. Maybe…. Well my excuse for not updating!!!**

**I was going to write out the next (this) chapter…. But then I read the 7th Harry Potter book. I was so disgusted. Seriously if you haven't read it yet, don't bother. Read Fanfiction it is way more entertaining then the 7th book. Basically I was so disgusted with that book that it made me not want to EVER update this ff again… but boredom and reviews got the better of me…. So here I am…**

**I SWEAR I will try to update more often…. As long as we all burn the 7th hp and pretend like it never existed and come out with a better 7th book, then it's all good! oh btw... I was not happy with the way this chapter turned out... but to hell with it! It's been MONTHS and it's 1 a.m... now or never.**

**Reviews are my happy crack that make me want to write more and make the chapters filled with cheesy goodness in every bite**

**NIGHT! or... morning?**

**Got questions or want something to happen that hasn't happened yet, then say so in your review or else it never will happen!**


End file.
